Mon frère
by Shaawyn
Summary: N'oublie jamais George. Nous somme une même âme divisé en deux corps.


« Tu a peur Fred ? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Non. »

Ce sont les seuls mots que nous avons prononcés, tous deux accoudés à cette fenêtre, le visage terrorisé à la vue de ce qui se préparait. Tout le monde s'agitaient autour de nous, se plaçant à chaque recoin de l'immense salle.

Puis, tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'était tus. Plus personne ne parlaient ni ne bougeaient. Chacun d'entre nous savourions ses derniers instants, avant la bataille imminente. Ce silence, à la fois reposant et horrifiant, se brisa à la suite d'un sortilège qui heurta nos barrières de protection. Tout d'un coup, plus rien ne comptais, la bataille n'existait plus, nous étions époustouflées par ce spectacle. La barrière, qui se dressait tout autour du château prenait feu, revenant petit à l'état de poussière, tel un feu d'artifice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, aussi vif que l'éclair, nous nous sommes redressés, nos mains serrés sur nos baguettes. Des dizaines de formes noires arrivant rapidement vers nous. En quelques instants, je fus séparé de toi, mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié.

La guerre avait commencé.

Les sorts fusaient partout, bleu, rouge, vert, noir tout y était. Dans d'autre circonstances, cela aurait pu créer un magnifique spectacle. Si nous avions pu attendre et nous arrêter quelques minutes, je suis sûr que nous aurions été émerveillé. Seulement, nous ne le pouvions pas. Tout en renvoyant sort sur sort avec acharnement contre les différents mangemorts qui m'assaillaient, j'entendais des hurlements de douleurs, des plaintes. On ressentaient la peur, la rage, l'envie de se battre. L'issue incertaine de ce combat nous donnaient l'adrénaline et la puissance nécessaire pour continuer le combat.

Mes cheveux roux voltigeaient dans tous les sens pendant que je bougeais, la sueur dégoulinant de mon front. J'étais exténué. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que tout avait commencé, je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil des corps tomber, petit à petit. Et je pensais inlassablement à toi, mon frère, tu ne devait pas tomber, tu ne pouvais pas tomber, tout comme je ne le pouvais pas. Nous nous étions perdue de vue suite au commencement de la bataille, et pendant tout le long de mes combats je n'avais eu de cesse de te chercher. Un homme roux avec une oreille coupée ne devait pas courir les rues. C'est au tournant d'un couloir que je t'aperçus, en plein combat avec un mangemort quelconque. Tu avait l'air de bien t'en sortir, je pouvais donc m'occuper de celui qui me faisait face avec encore plus d'acharnement, sachant la moitié de mon âme près de moi et en vie.

Alors que j'envoyais valser contre le mur mon ennemi, je me tournais vers toi, George, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Tu était toujours en plein combat contre le même adversaire, ne diminuant pas de férocité. J'allais te rejoindre pour t'aider à achever ton adversaire, quand un homme en noir apparut derrière toi et lança derechef le sort de la mort.

Je vis le sort vert sortir de sa baguette comme aux ralentis, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à courir vers de toi. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à temps. Je savais que, si je te sauvais, alors je périrais. Mais, George, tu as toujours été le plus costaud de nous deux, et je savais que tu réussirais à survivre à ma mort.

Écartant les bras, posté devant ton dos, je me permis à nouveau de sourire. Un sourire heureux. Ma mort ne serait pas vaine, et, toi mon frère, tu pourras vivre encore longtemps. Je te laisse Angelina, je sais que tu prendra bien soin d'elle. Je le savais tu sais ? J'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais autant que moi je l'aime. Nous sommes ainsi George, complémentaire et fusionnel. Une seule âme divisée en deux corps.

Le noir m'envahissant, je n'entendis plus que je ne vis un rayon vert fusé vers l'homme face à moi ainsi que tes cris de rage et de douleur. Mais ne pleure pas George, je serais toujours là.

Si on m'en avait laissé le temps, je t'aurais dit, mon frère, à quel point je t'aime. À quel point j'ai aimé être ta moitié, le pilier de ta vie.

Nous étions deux tous en ne formant qu'un. Tu étais mon tout, George, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité. Vit ta vie Gred, et n'oublie jamais qui nous étions. N'oublie jamais que je serais là, car je suis toi et tu es moi.


End file.
